Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty: Director's Cut
June 24, 2003: Summer Break My name is Timothy, and I just finished with Freshmen year at Barry Goldwater High School, while my 8 year ol sister, Rachael was completed with Second Grade. We were watching Ed, Edd, n' Eddy on Cartoon Network, when it got to the commercial break, somewhere after the Geico Commercial called "Warmblooded Employees", there was a saying, "Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty is re-releasing for seven weeks as a Director's Cut, experience the film like never before. Screenings available in select cities." The strange thing about the commercial, was that it was not narrated by Mark Elliot the usual narrator for a Disney movie commercial. Since Rachael loved Disney Princesses, I went on the computer to go on the AMC Theatres website I looked at AMC Deer Valley 30, and I scrolled down the Showtimes list for June 25, until I came across one saying, Sleeping Beauty: Director's Cut: 11:15am, later that night, I asked my dad if he could drop me and Rachael off to see Sleeping Beauty at AMC Deer Valley 17, he said yes and we all went to bed. June 25, 2003: Early that morning our mom went to work, while our dad took us to McDonald's for breakfast. We got to the theatre, our dad spoke to the box office manager, "One adult and one child for Sleeping Beauty at 11:15am." He hand us the tickets and handed us a $40 bill saying, "If you two get hungry you two can eat at Panda Express, but when you two get bored you can see another movie, have fun." And I thanked him. The tickets saying that Sleeping Beauty is in auditorium #16, meanwhile there was an usher who looked traumatized and shocked with fear and he asked us, "Are you two seeing the Director's Cut of Sleeping Beauty?" We tell him, "Yes, why?" Then he said, "What you are about to see will haunt you for life." We went in not believing him, but when we got in, the auditorium was empty which was out of the ordinary for a popular Disney film or any film playing in a large auditorium, we sat in the stadium seats. The AMC "Coming Soon" bumper from 2002 to 2009 started along with the previews for upcoming movies like, Freaky Friday, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Elf, Big Fish, School of Rock, and Brother Bear. Then the Feature Presentation logo came on, along with the film, the Walt Disney Pictures logo came on as usual but it was off-key, then the opening credits came on, but the song, "Once Upon a Dream" was muffled and i we could not hear anything. Then it cuts to the book, but the shot just froze on the book, I couldn't hear the Marvin Miller aka the narrator's voice. Then it cuts to Aurora's christening where Maleficent places a curse that when the sun sets on Princess Aurora's 16th Birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die. Audio comes in to the film, King Stefan orders his guards to kill Maleficent, and I thought, "That's not what he said in the original film." Then it cuts to the scene where Princess Aurora is in the forest singing, "I Wonder", I thought, " This was pretty late in the film." But the shocking thing was, there were no sign of animals such as rabbits, squirrels, birds, or an owl. Then it cuts to an image of a skeleton laying in the desert, this confused us, then it cuts back to the film where we see Aurora crying in her room in the castle but, the terrifying thing was it did not sound like cartoon crying, it sound like as if Mary Costa the voice of Aurora was actually crying. Then a breeze through the forest can be heard and it sounded like the Kaibab National Forest in Williams, Arizona. Then it cuts to a sepia-toned image of a playground that looked similar to the one in Anthem, Arizona, and I said, " I thought Anthem, Arizona did not exist until 1999." But in the image there was a girl who looked similar to Princess Aurora, She was staring at us in a gloomy fashion this almost made Rachael hide under the seats, then it cuts back to Aurora with pink eyes from crying and she said, "What is the point of living?" The scary thing was her voice did not sound like Mary Costa at all she continued on, "I betrothed to Prince Phillip but there was a man in the forest who loved me." She began to sob again, then said tearfully, "I need to end it all." Then she walked towards the spinning wheel and a voice says, "Do it!" Then Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather enter then, Maleficent says to them, "You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me, me the mistress of all evil, well here is your precious princess." The three fairies looked in horror at Aurora's corpse as it lies on the floor. Then Maleficent says to them, "As for you three, you shall die." But it did not sound like Eleanor Audley. Then Flora, Fauna and Merryweather turn into fairy dust. Then it cuts to the forest where Prince Phillip rides his horse, Samson to the cottage in the Glenn. Then he sees Aurora saying, " You remembered to come." But when she went up to hug him but, Phillip began to feel the death touch which measns it was Maleficent in disguise as she laughs so hard like a maniac it would give Eleanor Audley vocal polyps. Then a timecard reads "One Month Later". .But the ironic thing was it sounded like it was spoken by the French Narrator from SpongeBob SquarePants. A funeral was being held for Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Then the film ends with a slow and sad version of " Hail to the Princess Aurora" Rachael was crying and I was comforting her. We told customer service about the movie, and what did they do? They ejected the film reel for Sleeping Beauty: Director's Cut, took it outside behind the movie theatre and destroyed it with a hammer. They apologized to us for any inconvenience then we go to have lunch at Panda Express, after that we decided for us to see a different movie called, Hulk (2003) in auditorium #26, which made us feel better if you find a showtime for Sleeping Beauty: Director's Cut, don't see it, but if you disobey my warning and you see the film entirely, it is safe to say that it is already too late for you. Category:Disney Category:Lost Episodes